Study Night (Ladybug RubyxBlake) (smut)
by pavle1993
Summary: Blake's in heat, and Weiss and Yang are gone. Whatever will happen to Ruby? (probably smut)
**Hello. This is my very first fanfiction that I had wrote. And, I am still learning English, so this may not be perfect (A special someone helped me edit this) Before you read, this contains smut and stuff like that. My girlfriend and I wrote this together (and yes i am a girl myself) after discovering how fun cosplay sex can be. Her and I once did a little 'roleplay' once as Ruby and Blake and we wrote about it together. Ruby's POV is written by me , and Blake's is written by her. We wrote the third person POV together. (If anyone is reading this still, please review and tell me if you want more like this)**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Every student in Professor Oobleck's class was staring at the clock, waiting for the last second to end. It seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, that eternity came to an end and every student rushed out the door. Ruby was the first one out, because of her speed, but she waited for her teammates anyway. The red caped girl stood by the door, holding her binder and scanning the stream of people coming out for the familiar faces that she knew and cherished every single day of her life. Ruby spotted the top of Blake's bow first. She eagerly ran towards her, pushing people out of the way as she went.

"Blakey! I saw you in class! Did you do well on the quiz?" Ruby exclaimed to her Faunus teammate. Blake stepped out of the river of people and gave Ruby a hug.

"Yes I did in fact do well on the quiz, Rubes. Do you want to go to the dorm real quick to talk about it?" Blake replied.

The two walked together back to the familiar dorm that Ruby had grown to love throughout her year at Beacon. Blake turned on the lights and put down her books on the desk next to her bed, and plopped herself onto the mattress. "So, Ruby, did you study before the quiz? I thought it was pretty tough."

Ruby blushed. "Um, no, I forgot to study with my birthday coming up. It's really exciting for me, and you probably know that. Also, did you know tonight is pizza night at the cafeteria? I'm going to get a TON of pizza."

Blake giggled. "Ruby, you seem pretty energetic. Maybe this energy could be used for academic purposes?"

"Naaah, my energy is used for annoying Weiss and eating food," Ruby said.

"That's cute, Ruby. Weiss and Yang are out on vacation so we can do anything you want to do, I don't have any studying to do tonight," Blake replied as she took off her bow.

"Really, Blake? Aaaanything?" Ruby said as she shifted her gaze towards Blake's kitty ears.

Blake put her head down, anticipating her, and Ruby moved slowly towards Blake and softly poked the left ear.

"Ruby… You've always accepted me for who I am… and I really appreciate that. Go ahead. Touch them all you want."

Ruby gently massaged the left ear, Blake purring with every rub that she gave it. Blake hugged Ruby as the small girl kept playing with it. Blake let out a loud meow, and then started rubbing her face on Ruby's arm.

"B-blake? What are you doing?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Ruby, I want you to meet me in the library tonight after lights out. Be quiet and find me at the back shelf. Don't tell anyone."

Blake stopped rubbing against Ruby and got up to get her pajamas on.

Ruby's POV

I was surrounded by a whiteness, but it felt like a blackness. Like if Weiss put her hair in Blake's hair. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of me. I couldn't really see him or her, so I squinted my eyes, trying to see it clearly. I can almost make iit ou- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Oops, just a dream. I set an alarm so I could meet Blakey-blake in the library tonight for whatever it was. Probably late night reading or studying. Probably boring. Oh well, I probably am going to get to scratch her kitty cat ears which are so cute and so soft and so fluffy and so cute.

Wait, I already said cute. I'm still working on my English so don't judge. I got up and pulled my sleeping mask off my eyes, and snuck to the door. I was good at sneaking, probably because of the many years I had crawled out of my room to get to the cookie jar in the night. I snuck my way down the hallway. I could see the library with my own two eyes!

"Who's there!" I heard, instinctively finding a hiding spot, as a flashlight turned on.

The person walked away, still looking for me. I needed to be more careful from now on. I wonder how Blakey got past him. Probably with kitty cat powers or something.

Anyway, I tip toed into the library silently, looking for Blake. Oh! Stupid me! I forgot that she was at the back shelf. I walked back there, looking for Blake. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand grab my arm.

Blake's POV (starting when Ruby is asleep)

Every single year of my life since I was 13, I've had this feeling. A burning ambition, a desire. It happens to all faunus (and humans), in some way or another. It is the desire to mate, to have sex, to finally break the wall between a lover and oneself. Tonight, I was going to do that to Ruby. The second I laid eyes on her when I met her in the courtyard, I knew she was the one. Her innocent eyes, those cute cheeks. Everything is so beautiful about her.

I had purposely set her alarm off 5 minutes late so I could prepare. I also set her school outfit out for her, as I always did every morning. I always had done stuff like this for her, even going so far as to do her homework for her at night, as she always forgets to. My love for her had been

I heard a small footstep at the door, snapping me out of my fangirl moment. I knew it was Ruby by the small and tiny foot noises.

I contained myself as I loosened my bow and walked towards Ruby, slowly walking to her in the light of the broken moon shining through the library windows. I felt my Faunus instincts start to overtake me as I got nearer and nearer to her.

She noticed me when I was about 4 feet away from her.

THIRD PERSON POV

Ruby turned to Blake.

"Hey Blakey! Sorry I was late, I must've set my alarm too late. Anyway, what do you want to do? I brought my books to study so we can do that if you want. Or we can read. Or anything you want."

Blakey let out a small purr as she got closer to Ruby. "Wh-what are you doing, Blakey?"

Blake grabbed Ruby and pushed her onto a table. Her Faunus instincts were controlling her now. Her cat ears rose slowly and undid her bow.

"Blakey?"

Blake did not respond as she had lost all knowledge of language, or any human communication. Her thoughts were only of Ruby now, nothing else. Not even the rows and rows of books that lined the shelves. Not even the shattered moon. Only this girl, this girl that had changed her life forever, that she would not make sweet, sweet love to. That was all.

Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby, moving her lips towards those cute little lips that she had always longed to kiss.

SMUT INCOMING

Blake kissed Ruby directly on the lips, driving Ruby onto the top of the table. Ruby seemed to want more, so Blake inserted her tongue into Ruby's little mouth, mixing her saliva with Ruby's.

Blake pulled her wet tongue out of Ruby's mouth and started to lick Ruby's neck. Ruby let out a small moan. Blake wrapped her legs around the young huntress while simultaneously groping her breasts.

Ruby squeaked as Blake tightened her grip around Ruby's boobs. The Faunus girl began to tug her own clothes off. Ruby had never seen another girl naked, and she gave into curiosity as Blake removed her pajamas.

"W-wow Blake... You look absolutely beautiful..." Ruby stuttered.

Blake only managed out a meow.

Blake started to rub her now-naked body on Ruby, making Blake purr loudly as her mating instincts started to take her over entirely.

Blake quickly tore off Ruby's skirt, tugging off the top of her outfit immediately after. Blake took no time in taking Ruby's underwear off, exposing her slightly-large-for-her-age breasts.

Blake pushed herself into Ruby, rubbing her vagina against Ruby's, eliciting a cute moaning sound from her. Blake kissed Ruby sloppily, Blake shaking as her desire became outright uncontrollable, driving her into a intense level of heat.

Blake flipped Ruby over and started to finger her pussy. Blake wrestled Ruby onto the return counter, Blake being on the bottom on her back. She kept putting her finger deeper and deeper into Ruby, making her moan louder and louder.

Blake nibbled into Ruby's nape. Ruby whimpered from the sudden rush of feeling and Blake's finger digging deeper and deeper into her.

"Blakeyyy, I think something is gonna come out of me~!"Ruby moaned out as her vaginal fluids started to pour out all over the counter.

Ruby looked back at Blake as Blake motioned what to do next to her. Blake only pointed at Ruby's mouth and then her own vagina. Ruby seemed to acknowledge what to do.

Ruby grabbed onto Blake's hand as she turned over and put her mouth on Blake's vagina, teasing her. Blake hissed disapprovingly and scratched at Ruby, making Ruby start licking out of fear. Blake's anger immediately turned into extreme lust as her head kicked back in shock.

Ruby moistened her tongue and shoved it back into Blake's pussy, almost making Blake scream. Ruby kept licking her clit faster and faster. Blake guided Ruby's head deeper into her crotch area, making Ruby lick faster to her limit.

Ruby pulled her tongue out at the same moment as Blake came, covering Ruby with her warm juice.

Blake came to her senses as she faded out of her mating mood, and looked at the girl that was now laying on top of her.

Blake picked Ruby up and snuck back to the dorm with a naked sleeping Ruby in her arms, and laid her down into her bed. Blake got into bed with the girl and cuddled her sleeping warm presence.

THE NEXT MORNING

Blake woke up around noon to a familiar face. Yang, looking over at sleeping bare Ruby, giggled and pinched her cheek.

"Hey Weiss, I think I figured out who's underwear we found in the library!"

 **End**

 **This was a one-time thing, but if it gets enough support i might extend it farther. Please leave a review so that I may improve. I will definitely write more in the future.**


End file.
